Help and hate
by Lightning13lack
Summary: The Potter's thought Harry was going to be the next dark lord, so they sent him away. now there is a new threat. will it be easier than Voldemort? will harry even come back to help?
1. Chapter 1

**So i'm kind of busy and am still writting this whole story out, as for updates i'll try to make them once a week on mondays, not really sure where i'm going with this story, but it's been bugging me for a bit.  
>i don't own Harry Potter! although i'm sure everyone wishes they could own it :)<br>**

"Albus I think it's time." James Potter looked over at Lily with pain in his face. "If he can vanquish Voldemort, I'm sure he can take this new threat." Albus looked up at James in surprise. It had been five years since Voldemort was vanquished by the Potter's troubled child. What makes matters worse was that the child had run from the reform school, he was put in, when he was a toddler. He grew up with the dark lord. When the child turned 12 he snapped destroying acres of land nothing was left, except the child screaming at Voldemort. The world's most memorable duel happened between the two. The child learned how to use magic while at the reform school, but then learned dark magic when he lived with the Dark Lord, he was said to be the world's strongest wizard. No one tried to find him afterwards, they were scared. No one was sure if he was a savior or a killer. To this day nobody knows why the loyal child suddenly decided to kill the Dark Lord.

Albus placed his head in his hand, sighing he spoke. "James, Harry is a special case we don't even know what he is like anymore. Are you sure? Bring him back here could cause more damage than this new threat." Albus was even scared from this child. People could tell he was coming just by the powerful magic that rolled off him. He was taught how to kill with his hand! Who wouldn't be scared? Not only was he powerful, but he had runes engraved in his skin to make him stronger.

Lily's voice wavered a bit. "Albus he is our child, we know he is bad but this is something we are going to have to do. Harry could have changed you never know." James smiled at picturing their oldest son smiling with the rest of their family. Lily watched Albus carefully as he grasped at his last straws of hope.

"James after he killed, KILLED, all of the Death Eaters he took the vault keys, stole all of the Death Eater's money. Just so he could become the richest boy alive… by killing people! He is head of the Black family, and the boy is probably still stealing and killing people!" Albus stood up finally "I will not have that vile rubbish of a boy anywhere near this country!" Albus slammed down his hand on the table.

James stood up glaring Albus in the eyes. "He is a man now. You were the one who said to give children second chances. Look where that ended Snape. He died saving us, even though he was a Death Eater! Well Harry was a child then, and you never did give him his second chance. He is an adult now with people fearing him. What if when he killed Voldemort it was because he learned, what truly was good." James smirked as Albus finally gave up, sitting down, Albus just remained slilent.

Lily spoke softly, yet sternly. "He is our child and can help. I suggest you get over your fears and come find him with us. He is still only 17 years old" Lily glared Albus in the eyes. "He needs a family and help if he still is messing with the Dark Arts. We can be there for him, have him help us in return. We can't force him. We can only help him." Lily grabbed James hand as Albus stood up.

Albus grabbed some floo powder. "Fine, we'll go and find him right now then." Albus waved his hand at the fire place. The fire place grew big enough to fit three adults. Once the Potters were in Albus yelled "Black's Apartments" the three were engulfed in bright green flames.

Lily stumbled out of the small fire place, James righting her. Albus stepped out, looking around the small office. A portrait of Sirius Black's mother hung on the wall, "What do you want? Filthy blood traitors!" it sounded almost as if someone had put a muffling curse upon the screaming portrait. "If you are looking for the owner, then go to apartment 113, like that filthy mudblood lord had any right marring my niece." The portrait continued to quietly screech at the three as they left.

Albus knocked on the door to 113 quite loudly. There was a crashing sound and some giggling. The door opened showing a 6 foot 3, perfectly toned, lanky figure, black messy hair falling into eyes just like his mother's, and only wearing black boxers. There was some more giggling and a girl about 5 foot 9, jet black hair and violet eyes, smiled up at the three only wearing a big white dress shirt, partly buttoned up. She stood behind the man tracing some tattoo of his before wrapping her arms around his waist, and peeking around his back at the three.

His voice was a little scratchy and hoarse. "What do you want?" he growled out. Looking at the three he realized who they were, Harry summoned his wand to his hand and placed it in the girl's hand. She seemed to realize what was happening and placed a kiss on his back.

James fidgeted a bit before he started to nervously speak. "Hello… well, um Harry… we are your parents… and well, we need your help." James looked at his feet slightly embarrassed. "Could we come in?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck "Um… well it's a bit of a mess but I guess you…" Behind Harry the girl moaned. "Hmm Harry just send them away." She purred out, turning Harry around and kissed him deeply. Before turning him back around. "We could continue what we were doing." She sung out while planting soft kissed along his back again.

James turned bright red along with Lil. Harry just had a crooked smile. "Um maybe you could… uh come back at a better time. It is the night time…" Harry coughed a little as the girl slowly tried to pull him back into the little apartment. A slight blush started to appear on his cheeks.

Albus slammed his hand against the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter we are going to have to come in this is very important." Dumbledore banged the door back open. Everyone grew quite as a baby crying started.

The girl let go of Harry in a huff. "Shit, you woke the baby!" The girl glared at Dumbledore who visibly shivered. As she stalked over to an opened door, across from another door, down a small hall. The kitchen was quite tidy but the family room seemed to have clothing flung everywhere.

Harry watched her walk off with a small smile. "I know she can be scary when she wants too." Harry laughed at little at Albus's face. Harry turned around to see the girl fully dressed, coming back out, in his sweatpants and his training sweatshirt. The clothes seemed to swallow her, she seem so small in them. Harry smile grew bigger as he pulled her into his arms, looking down at the little baby in her arms, sucking on its little bottle.

The three watched the two holding the baby in shock. "You have a child?" Lily's eye's grew wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to come out!" Lily turned bright red once again. Taking a better look at the child, she saw that the little girl had her mother's vibrant violet eyes. But Harry's messy hair.

The girl glared at Lily in plain dislike. "She has a name, and yes we do. Do you have a problem with that? Please tell my husband me these problems, I'm sure we would like to know. Right, Harry?" The girl growled out at Lily, now glaring at Lily.

Harry turned Bella to face him and in a soft loving voice he spoke. "Hey Bella calm down, are you going to be okay? Once they leave I'll take Izzy on a fly. It's alright, but you're going to have to a little nicer." Harry pecked Bella on the lips. She automatically started smiling, and murmured as soft sorry to him, not to Lily. Harry sighed but pecked her once again. Her smile grew a bit and she turned back around.

Curiosity eating at Lily she asked. "What is your name anyways?" Lily steped a little closer, looking at her new baby granddaughter, Lily smiled.

"Bellatrix Potter-Black. I'm more commonly known as Lady Black." She smiled down at the baby "And this is our beautiful baby girl, Isabella Lillian Potter Black." Bella smiled up at Lily holding out the little baby for her to hold.

Lily couldn't move the mass murder Bellatrix stood right there in her oldest baby's arms. She had almost killed her best friend Alice Longbottom, killed James parents along with many more people. Lily whipped out her wand in a blind rage and shot a strong cutting curse at Bellatrix.

**Well there you have it! please reveiw! i want to know if i should keep going or just turn it into some two-shot story or whatever. i'm still kind of new so please don't be to harsh if it really is that bad. thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO today was kinda suckish for me :( had my whole schedule changed at school, BUT on the bright side homework load has been reduced! Yay! And to my astonishment I had about 170 something hits! And three reviews! (or at least when I last checked it before writing this…) three reviews… that's quite amazing! I would like to thank the future reviewers and the amazing top three reviewers! Anywho! On with the story! Sorry bout the cliff hanger… I was planning on making it longer BUT my writing Nazi mother came in. she hates this site along with many others that have to do with writting! Sorry rambling :(**

**so this is a little rough i looked it over twice but, if there are any mistakes... sorry...**

Bella's smile fell into rage as she tossed Isabella into Harry's arms, taking the cutting curse full on, only having enough time to put up a weak shield. Bellatrix smashed against the opposite wall in the samll apartment, she was bleeding badly, she stumbled to her feet and with Harry's wand sent a blasting curse at Lily. Bellatrix shakily started to walk over to Harry, coughing every few steps, when she got to Harry. Who, was frozen in shock, hitting him softly with her hand Bellatrix demanded. "Get them out, get her out, now." Harr, snapping out his shock, helped Bella to the coach. Placing a quick healing charm on her cut, it went from her left hip and curved back over to her left shoulder, in a crescent shape.

Harry quickly put baby Isabella next to Bellatrix, turning around to his mother he hissed. "Out, now." Harry followed the three out at wand point. Once out in the Apartment building hall, Harry grabbed Lily by the shirt and smashed her up against the wall, her head smacking against the wall with a sickening crack. "What the hell do you think you were doing? She was holding my, our, child! I should kill you! You could have killed her! Bella and Isabella are my only family and you almost killed both of them!" Harry smacked Lily against the wall again, Lily's feet could only dangle as her head started to bleed in the back.

James shot up to Harry to stop the two fighting, but was flung back by wandless magic. Harry still glaring at Lily dropped her to the ground. "If you can get Bella to forgive you, which probably will never happen, you will be welcome back, but right now it's obvious you two can't control yourself. Lord Potter you should know how to control your family. I would rather not show you, but you have disgraced my family, i'm going to make you suffer for that." Harry still only in his boxers took a fighting stance. Shadows seemed to jump out and engulf Harry in a black mass, just as soon as they came, the shadows fell away, leaving Harry in black dragon scale armor and the Slytherin sword in his hands, circling around him was a shadow almost in the shape of the Grim. After one more circle around Harry the Grim faded away. James looked about ready to pee his pants, just by see the Grim.

Lily stood up wobbly, holding her head, trying to stay conscience. "Harry, please she is a killer! She killed your grandparents. Harry she could kill you next! She followed Voldemort!" Lily walked over to Harry and tried to grab his hand. Harry shoved her back over to the wall she had just gotten up from. "Harry I am your mother! I demand you to leave her! She is vile, rubbish, she only want money and a chance to kill you!" Lilly stayed where she was in fear of getting hit once more.

Harry looked over at the door they had just come out of before glaring at Lily. "Bellatrix Lestrange was a killer, I'll believe you on that, but Bellatrix Black was never a killer. She, being under the influence of the imperious curse and imperious potions, a new devepolment, had no control on what her actions were. Ask any of her sisters if she seemed like some cold hearted killer when she was a child, she was forced into the Lestrange marriage. That's what changed her. I grew up with her as my mentor. There was an accident. Voldemort was experimenting with permanent ageing potions and rituals. She was one of the test subjects. Then she was 12 when I was 10. We had to fight to survive Voldemort took pleasure in abusing us. She always was the strong one, when I was younger I had wanted to be like her so badly. Then she found a way to escape. She left me without a second thought, when I was 12." Harry swung at James with the long sword. "Potter wield yourself I always like challenges." Harry's eye's seemed to be on fire as he glared at James. James jumped out of the way, while conjuring a simple sword, Harry swung again, this time aiming at James head. James blocked the coming attack, Albus watched in horror as James sword started to break under pressure of Harry's sword, the two backed up a bit just before James's sword broke in half.

Albus looked at the two, James was already panting and looked a bit strained, Harry's face held no emotion, as he sung his sword into James side. Harry was definitely stronger than he looked. "Harry please let's stop this, you wife is in the other room probably bleeding to death." James coughed up a bit of blood. "We are your parents, why would you want to kill us?" James sat down on the floor holding his side and sliding his sword over to Harry's feet, "I won't fight my first born." James leaned down on to the ground, coughing again. Lily crawled cautiously over to James but quickly stopped as Harry brought the face of his sword down on top of James head. Lily screamed out before standing up to Harry, still a little unsteady on her feet.

"Who do you think you are? Look at me when i'm talking! Don't you dare turn around, Harry James Potter. You are my son and you will not hurt us. We are your parents. We are only trying to help you!" Lily walked up to Harry and slapped him. Before Harry could do anything Lily was punched from behind Harry.

Bellatrix looked as if nothing had happened to her. "Harry we are done here." Bellatrix had donned a black and violet trim outer robe, she only looked a little paler than before, grabbing his upper arm she pulled him back into the little apartment. James started to come back to his senses, looking over at Lily who was silently crying, while holding her jaw. Albus wrote a quick note and left it on the door, before helping James and Lily.

James after a powerful healing curse to himself and Lily, He exploded, "What the hell was that Albus! Did you just plan to not help at all! Why the hell did you just stand there? He could have KILLED us!" James fell silent, "This is what you meant when you didn't want him to help us, Albus why didn't you tell us he was fucking MARRIED! And to Lestrange, of all people! It had to be her." Albus sent a silent silencing charm at James.

Albus had lost the twinkle in his eyes, he actually looked worried. "No Mr. Potter, Harry has changed, but for the better. He wasn't married when I last saw him last. He has grown, matured if you say. We definitely are going to need him in order to stop the new threat." Albus looked over at lily, "Maybe it's best if only James talks to Harry… you did cause enough trouble" Albus looked over at Lily before the three left.

Harry walking into the apartment, as soon as the door was shut Bella slapped Harry. "What the hell was that? She is bloody crazy! And why the hell did you leave me! I was bloody bleeding to death." Bella dropped the robe to reveal the gruesome cut across her torso. "Clean it." Bella lying down on the coach looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry looked down at her before summoning the first aid kit. His face had the red print of her hand still on his face.

Harry quickly cleaned the wound, stitched it closed and bandaged it up. "Why did you slap me?" Harry's face showed no emotion he quickly put away the first aid kit. "Why did you leave me when Tom was still alive? Why did you even come back to me?" Harry glared at Bella in the eyes, in return Bella glared at Harry back Harry almost shivered at how intense her deep violet eyes were. Bella watched as the shadows claimed the suit of armor back. before looking back into Harry's eyes again.

Bella stiffed a laugh covering it up with a cough. "Well you see Love you left me. With our baby might I add, bleeding to death. You left with your parents and Albus bloody Dumbledore, the three most persuasive people that are alive." Bella smirked "And well why I left you with the Lord was because you need to be fully trained. Considering you killed him the next day. That was unexpected." Bella leaned up and kissed Harry, "Oh and to answer your last question, it was for the money, yes the sex was amazing, and well I also got the status being the Chosen One's best, but you were pretty rich too." Bella flipped Harry over on to the ground. "But there will always be this little boy with a way to big hero complex, that you reminded me of, I loved that little boy, so easy to mess with his little messy head. Taught him everything I knew though." Bella kissed Harry roughly.

Harry laughed as he pulled away a bit. "Sorry Bella, but I'm just glad to know I didn't come into my money until after we were married." Harry laughed a little before lifting Bella on to the coach. Bella in his lap Harry smirked. "So I think you have something to say… because after you left, I guess we could have left together since obviously, I was done with my training. I think it starts with, I was-" Bella slapped Harry on the chest softly. "And the last word I'm really looking for starts with a W and ends with onge." Harry laughed even louder as Bella got up and walked over to their bedroom door.

Bella leaning against the door frame. "Hey Potter when are we going to move into the Black estate? I'm sick of this tiny bed. I can't get away from you." Bella smirked as Harry faked a hurt look.

Harry looked gravely down at Bella as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips. "I guess never." Harry roared in laughter at Bella's annoyed look. He was quitted with a swat to his chest. "But, really in a few days." Harry Picked Bella up bridle style, so he wouldn't agitate her wounds anymore than what they already were, "As for now, you need to rest and heal." Harry pecked Bella on the lips before pulling her into bed with him. The two listened to the soft baby coos on the baby monitor, as they fell asleep.

**WOo chapter 2 DONE! see ya all next monday! please reveiw :)**


End file.
